The Moemon Virus
by brtnvm
Summary: A catastrophe is approaching humankind in the Pokemon World. The only way to save people is to make their DNA more durable- which means fusing it with Pokemon DNA. Professor Samuel Oak and his grandson Researcher Gary Oak develop a special virus that turns women into PokeHuman hybrids known as Moemon. Join the Researchers as they conduct a grand experiment to save humankind.
1. Chapter 1

**Kanto Region, Pallet Town, The Professor's Lab**

Gary Oak entered his grandfather's lab. He saw an apathetic Ditto sitting inside of a cage on Prof. Oak's table munching on Scooby Snacks.

His grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, was a very famous professor and he invited Gary to show him his latest development. Prof. Oak was wearing a white labcoat and he also gave a white labcoat to Gary who put it on.

"Why, hello there my grandson Gary. I want to demonstrate to you my newest invention - The Moemon Virus."

"What does it do, grandfather?"

"Haha. You shall know in due time. I will explain how I created it. During one of my latest experiments I accidentally mixed SUGAR and SPICE and EVERYTHING NICE. As a result I discovered a substance that has phenomenal reaction speed and properties that allow it to be used in enormously huge gas, liquid and solid quantites and conditions. It was just what I needed for one of my most important projects. In a flow of scientific curiousity I intentionally added my super secret special ingredient - CHEMICAL 18+ RANDOMIZER mixed in with some samples of Ditto DNA.

The end result is this!- The perfect sample of the _Moemon Virus_." Professor Oak demonstrated a syringe filled with a seemingly oil-like substance that had a purple colour. He continued his explanation -

"If everything goes according to plan, this virus will give people genetic traits of any absolutely random existing Pokemon. However, this virus has included special pheromones that make it only affect female organisms."

Gary was very curious. "But grandfather, what is the purpose of this invention?"

Professor Oak replied "Science must not stagnate. We, the people of science are always obliged by our profession and it is our moral duty to test out something new."

Gary seemed to be very skeptic at that explanation. Professor Oak continued in a more serious tone.

"...actually, it has been recently discovered and confirmed by the Mossdeep Space Centre in the Hoenn region that humanity on the Pokemon World planet is doomed to be destroyed by a climatic shift due to collision with a huge radioactive meteorite in approximately 67 years. It's been kept secret from the population in order to avoid massive panic. And that's only the most positive time estimation. However, I have conducted recent experiments that prove and demonstrate that Pokemon are completely unaffected by radiation due to their special durable DNA. In fact, Pokemon in general are much more durable to any physical or mental pain and damage than humans. However, using Pokemon DNA for genetic engineering on humans was always forbidden among scientists internationally due to the unexpected results it might produce but mostly because of ethical reasons. However, harsh times require harsh decisions and the Pokemon League has unofficially given me permission to conduct human tests using Pokemon DNA as long as its kept secret to the general audience.

It has also been known to people since ancient times that Pokemon are very adaptable to new climates enabling them to change their types like, for example, in the Alola region. And have you ever noticed how aquatic pokemon like Goldeen and Magikarp are able to survive and even battle outside of water, which is their natural habitat? Indeed, Pokemon DNA is fascinating.

The purpose of this virus is to infuse Pokemon DNA into women so that their genetic amino acids will merge in a biochemical reaction, transforming the human DNA into PokeHuman DNA, thus transforming women in PokeHumans, or as these hypothetical creatures are commonly known in science, Moemon. The virus will empower their internal feminine hormones like estrogen and increase the production of adrenaline in their bodies among with similar chemicals of all other sorts turning them into basically superhumans with Pokemon traits like Pokemon body parts or the ability to use pokemon powers or enhanced senses like eyesight, hearing, smell, etc.,...And they will become very..." _Hot_ ", as young people say nowadays... and their natural instinct of reproduction will be significantly enhanced. Their bodies will become physically mature very quickly, and injuries that would kill a normal human will be mere scratches to the Moemon... However, since any experiments on humans are yet to be conducted, most of this is just theoretical predictions."

"But why does the virus only affect female organisms-, so basically, only women?" Gary asked.

"That's a plausible question. You see, there is no point in changing men. I would even say that would be dangerous. I have studied sociological reports that state that men are naturally more aggressive and mentally unstable than women - we can't let potential maniacs and serial killers roam around with Pokemon power and durability when most of the people will be vulnerable to their attacks. Women, on the other hand, are proven to be much more calm and collected - and that's why I modified the virus so only females would be affected. Besides, since women are the ones giving birth to new people, the DNA will be passed down to both male and female human babies - in theory, hereditary Moemon DNA does not differentiate by gender so all people will be Moemon in the future.

You have to understand this, Gary. The Moemon race will become the salvation of humankind via science. If we can't stop the catastrophe, we have to adapt to it - and Pokemon will definitely survive. So I invented a way to change humans into something more durable...making them closer to Pokemon...You can even think of it as a way of evolution... "

Gary was amazed by his grandfather's invention. " Wow, that's so cool...But how exactly will people, er, women change into particular Pokemon hybrids- I mean, Moemon? Is there any pattern? Or is it just coincidental?"

"Well, this is a big secret but I'll tell you anyway since you're a Researcher too. I'll also need your help. The Ditto Pokemon, the DNA of which was used in the creation of this virus, is actually a failed clone of the legendary Mew! Research on cloning Mew has been conducted quite a few years ago by Dr. Fuji, a colleague Pokemon Researcher of mine who used to work for the criminal Rocket Organization. Dr. Fuji somehow managed to get his hands on a sample of DNA of the legendary Mew in the southern hemisphere of the Pokemon World, somewhere in the jungles. Dr. Fuji currently lives in Lavender Town. As a long-term friend of mine, he agreed to sell me (albeit for a unreasonably huge amount of money!) the products of his research and a living Ditto. Although he only agreed when he learnt of the human extinction threat, otherwise he would have never shared these secrets."

* * *

Professor Oak took a break to clear his throat and showed Gary Dr. Fuji's research papers. They were full of scientific pictres, chemical formulas and diagrammes, along with complex genetic breakdowns. The sample of Mew's DNA turned out to be a single eyelash hair safely contained in a glass box. There were instructions on cloning, and also a diary which mentioned something about a "Mew-2" Pokemon, but Gary had no idea what that was about. After familiarizing Gary with the materials, Professor Oak prepared some Ahmad tea with biscuits and chicken sandwiches. He also took some pizza out of the lab refrigerator and shared it with Gary, and he also gave a piece to the apathetic caged Ditto who seemed to like the pizza. "There's a time and place for everything," Prof. Oak said, "and you can't work properly on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, you're totally right, Gramps," Gary said as he stuffed a slice of pizza into his mouth.

...

Gary was already 16 years old, so he was quite knowledgeable about biology and chemistry as a Pokemon Researcher in study, unlike his old rival Ash who for some unexplained reason had only recently decided to go to a Pokemon School in the Alola region after making quite a solid career in Pokemon League battling in various different regions. Of course, Gary would not say this aloud, especially to Ash or his mother, but he thought that going to School wasn't going to be useful in any way for Ash since he was obviously not suited for science or any other intellectual job for that matter.

After having a nice lunch break, Professor Oak continued his explanation.

"Despite Ditto being a failed clone of Mew, Ditto DNA still shares almost all of the amino acid structures with Mew DNA, its genetic "mother". And as you should probably know as a researcher, the legendary Mew DNA has the ability to truly restructure itself into any existing Pokemon, hence Dr. Fuji theorized that Mew is the ancestor of all existing Pokemon. What this means is that Mew's DNA holds information on _every existing Pokemon._ In theory, this DNA could also change into a **legendary Pokemon** , although we don't know if it's actually possible.

Howewer, this particular property also makes it nearly impossible to properly recreate a real Mew in a laboratory - the reaction of the cloned DNA is just too unpredictable. At first, most clones died due to unviable genetic structure. Nevertheless, Fuji managed to create the somewhat stable and capable of survivng Ditto species from Mew's genetic material - and it also shares the ability to transform into any existing Pokemon. Ditto, despite being inferior to most Pokemon in terms of battle power, still inherited Mew's DNA information with the ability to transform into any Pokemon. My special solution - the CHEMICAL 18+ RANDOMIZER enters into a reaction with the Ditto DNA, theoretically making the Moemon transformation completely random - like a lottery - because humankind will need diversity in Moemon species in order to survive. And yes, there is a probability that some Moemon will become half human-half-legendary-pokemon."

"So...Who's gonna become the first Moemon?" Gary asked with excitement.

"Hehehe...This is where I will need your help, Gary...In fact, I have chosen quite a candidate..." Professor Oak chuckled and nodded a few times, smiling in self-satisfaction from his genious ideas. He said:

"The first Moemon will be...

Delia Ketchum."

After these words finally sank in Gary's mind, he felt excitement and anticipation as he grinned, revealing his perfect teeth and rubbed his hands together.

After all, the fate of humanity depended on this experiment.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Professor Oak invited Delia Ketchum to his lab. Delia put on her make-up and chose some fancy clothes- after all, you don't get invited to the lab ever day. But of course, she had no idea why Professor Oak invited her.

Gary was there too, awaiting with his grandfather. Delia was going to come in about ten minutes.

"Hey, gramps, I'm just curious...Will Moemon be capturable in Pokeballs?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure...We'll have to check that out. Do you know how Pokeballs work in general?"

"No, I haven't got to study that yet, can you explain?"

"Well, first of all I have to explain Pokemon Aura Energy.

Pokemon Aura Energy is something exclusive to Pokemon. This is an energy similar to radiowaves, it has its own frequency. The Pokeball mechanism reacts to Pokemon Aura Energy or PAE for short. This is one of the reasons Pokeballs don't work on people - the human body doesn't generate this kind of energy naturally at all, I'm speaking zero MegaHertz and this is the defining difference between a Pokemon and a human organism. Of course, you may have heard of so-called Psychic people, Aura Guardians, and Channelers. These people can produce PAE, however, in this case the PAE is not natural, it is forced to appear and it isn't emitted from the human body on a scale large enough for the Pokeball to register it.

Each PAE for a certain Pokemon, while restricted to a certain interval defined by its typing, is unique. It's sort of like a fingerprint of the Pokemon - this unique wavelength is what the Pokeball registers and continuous residence inside the Pokeball sort of imprints an additional mechanical supplementary wavelength onto the Pokemon that prevents other Pokeballs from catching a captured Pokemon.

PAE is also what allows Pokemon to use their elemental moves. Pokemon Types are also dispersed by the PAE wavelength frequency chart - Ghost and Dark types have negative wavelength with Ghost types having up to minus -3000 MHz, Normal types have a very low frequency, about 0,4 MHz. The rest of the frequencies are positive, with Psychic type being the highest reaching wavelength reaching 10000 MHz. Mind you, the wavelength has nothing to do with a Pokemon's individual power, it's mostly limited to the Pokemon's typing - that's all it defines."

"So that means that Pokemon with double typing have double frequencies?" Gary asked.

"Precisely. As I said, the PAE wavelength mostly defines typing and interactions with the Pokeball so otherwise it doesn't matter that much. In theory, Moemon will have PAE wavelenghts since they have Pokemon DNA, so they will be catchable."

Gary thought for a minute about the possible situations this could cause in the future.

The lab doorbell rang.

It was Delia.

"Why, hello, Mrs. Ketchum!" Both Oaks said in unison.

"Hi Gary! Hello, Professor!" Delia said.

Gary and Professor Oak exchanged glances, meaning something like "it's time to take action".

"So...how's Ash?" Gary asked.

"Oh, he's recently joined some sort of Ultra Guardian group in the Alola region." Delia went on rambling about Ash's adventures. Oak coughed and interrupted her.

"Well, you see, we have invited you to take part in our newest experiment - you could say that the future of humanity depends on it - but first, please try out my personal recipe coffee." Professor Oak chuckled and offered Delia Ketchum a ceramic white mug with totally unsuspicious coffee.

Delia drank a sip of the Jacobs-Monarch coffee - the taste was truly magnificent.

And then she immediately lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Dropping the ceramic mug as it shattered into white shards and the magnificent Jacobs-Monarch coffee spilled on the floor.

"Wow...now that was some damn effective somnifacient powder. _It's super effective_ , if I say so myself. Gramps, she's out for about 6 hours - I did the measurements myself."

"Excellent, Gary. You could make a wonderful pharmacist. Undress her and put her on the surgery table..."

"Undress...like completely?" Gary asked in confusion.

"Uh, this is the moment that I didn't plan well enough..." Oak scratched his head.

* * *

 **OK so i seems I'll have to change the rating to M in order to free my hands with what I can do in the story.**


End file.
